BURNING YEAR
by luvvera
Summary: A lo largo de un año, Harry y Draco pasan por diferentes etapas en su relación. Serie de doce drabbles, por cada mes que pasa. Drarry. -Complete-
1. AGOSTO

**TÍTULO:**_BURNING YEAR._**  
RAITING: **T (en realidad nunca sé que poner, pero bueno)**  
DISCLAIMER: **Sin fines de lucro, y nada me pertenece a mí.  
**SUMMARY: **A lo largo de un año, Harry y Draco pasan por diferentes etapas en su relación. Serie de doce drabbles, por cada mes que pasa. Drarry. -Complete-  
**N/A: **Empecé a escribir hace un rato cuando se me cayó internet. Y de a poco fui escribiendo más y más hasta que decidí que si llegaba a los doce podía unirlos y armar la secuencia como un año. Éste es el resultado de un mal servidor de internet y demasiados vasos de coca light. Enjoy.  
**N/A 2:** NUNCA hago drabbles. Para ser honesta, no me gustan, me ponen de mal humor y me dejan con ganas de más. Prácticamente no leo drabbles tampoco, a menos que el summary me atrape DEMASIADO, cosa que raramente pasa, pero bueno, no planeé esto, simplemente salió de mi aburrimiento, así que…

**AGOSTO**

Manos arriba y abajo, caricias bruscas, besos hambrientos. Temperaturas afiebradas y miradas voraces, palabras fuertes, mentiras. Sí.  
Ambos gemían bajo el toque del otro pero ninguno de los dos hablaba, sin contar esas obscenidades alentadoras, casi denigrantes, que alimentaban ese juego entre los dos.  
Una vez que acabaron, y sin intercambiar miradas, cada uno se fue por su camino. Una vez no significa nada.


	2. SEPTIEMBRE

**SEPTIEMBRE**

La necesidad de tocarse se volvió impetuosa, y ya casi no pasaba un día sin que se vieran. No cruzaban palabras que no fueran impúdicas, no se miraban si no era con lujuria. Se limitaban a arrancarse la ropa, a devorarse mutuamente y gozar de sus cuerpos durante el tiempo que tenían. Ninguno pensaba, ninguno sentía. Sólo actuaban, se dejaban llevar.


	3. OCTUBRE

**OCTUBRE**

Encuentros a escondidas y polvos de medianoche se transformaron en miradas robadas en los pasillos, y sonrisas cuando creen que nadie los ve. "Malfoy" se convirtió en Draco, y las palabras se transformaron en gemidos. Sin que ninguno se diera cuenta. Tres veces Harry pensó en irse y se quedó, tres veces Draco murmuró que no estaba bien, y tres veces ambos se besaron para distraerse.


	4. NOVIEMBRE

**NOVIEMBRE**

No había día que no se vieran. No había momento que estuvieran juntos y no se tocaran, aunque fuera una sutil caricia en la mano o un toque en la espalda. La mención del nombre de uno provocaba sonrisas en el otro, y un sonrojo en las mejillas que no era usual en ninguno de los dos.


	5. DICIEMBRE

**DICIEMBRE**

La primera cita no sucedió a los cinco meses, y así tampoco la segunda. Pasaron semanas hasta que finalmente las masas y los medios les permitieron estar juntos en público por más de treinta segundos, pero finalmente sucedió. Harry iba vestido de blanco y Draco lo reprochó, porque en invierno los colores claros son un crimen. Tomaron el té rodeados de cámaras y reporteros, y hasta se dieron la mano para salir del lugar. La noticia circuló por los diarios por días.


	6. ENERO

**ENERO**

Tardaron casi seis meses en lograr estar en público sin ser acosados por la gente. Solían escapar a Francia a pasar el fin de semana, y Harry sorprendía a Draco con una caja de sus chocolates favoritos, y Draco lo recompensaba con favores en lo alto de la Torre Eiffel.


	7. FEBRERO

**FEBRERO**

Harry lo dijo primero, casi sin darse cuenta y Draco se molestó; él era siempre el primero en hacer las cosas. Fingió no haberlo escuchado e ignoró toda conversación relacionada al tema. Un día, mientras Harry cocinaba algo muggle y Draco lo observaba desconfiado, el rubio soltó las palabras e automáticamente cambió de tema. El moreno amagó a reír, pero la mirada del otro le advirtió que mejor no, y decidió ignorarlo también. Celebraron su séptimo mes en silencio, pero con sonrisas y miradas que eran imposibles de ignorar.


	8. MARZO

**MARZO**

Besos, caricias, susurros y gemidos. Palabras al oído, chocolates escondidos en lugares estratégicos y escapadas sorpresa durante los fines de semana. Ninguno dijo nada cuando Harry se apropió de un cajón, luego de dos, y luego finalmente mudó todas sus cosas a lo de Draco sin preguntar. El no hablar demasiado las cosas funcionaba, y así continuaron los dos. Harry era Draco, y Draco era Harry. La prensa y el público se acostumbró a la situación, aprendieron que ver a uno era ver al otro, y de a poco perdieron importancia para los tabloides.


	9. ABRIL

**ABRIL**

Una noche, una llegada tarde, gritos de enojo y desconfianza, y Harry se fue dando un portazo. Y nadie habló.  
Una semana, y no hablaron. Una semana, y nadie los vio juntos. Una semana, y Harry volvió a alquilar su antiguo departamento. Y nadie habló.  
Una semana se volvió dos, luego tres, y empezaron a contarse los meses. A los tres comenzaron los murmullos y los rumores, y finalmente la gente asumió el final de la relación. Y la gente habló, pero Harry y Draco se mantuvieron en silencio.


	10. MAYO

**MAYO**

Era el día que _no_ cumplían diez meses, y _no _se encontraron para no celebrarlo, y nadie los vio besándose en un banco en Hyde Park, y no terminaron en casa de Draco para no quitarse la ropa y no pasar la noche juntos. Pero Draco _no_ pidió disculpas y Harry _no_ se despidió a la mañana siguiente.


	11. JUNIO

**JUNIO**

Once meses y once días, y todo era manos, labios y lenguas. Ya no se guardaban las palabras ni se ignoraban mutuamente. Era pura adoración, ternura y devoción. No existía el tiempo a menos que lo pasaran juntos, no importaban las horas a menos que contaran el tiempo que faltaba para volver a verse. Harry volvió y Draco instaló el aire acondicionado. Harry lo desenchufó sin decir nada, y siempre hacía mucho calor en el apartamento para que pudieran estar con las ropas puestas.


	12. JULIO

**JULIO. **

Y durante el aniversario se felicitaron mutuamente, se dieron un último beso y se desearon buena suerte. Draco acomodó la camiseta de Harry y se volteó para irse. Harry se aferró al reloj que era de Draco y lo escondió para no devolverlo. Lo paró antes de que diera las doce, y para Harry el aniversario nunca llegó. Porque si nunca cumplían un año, esa felicitación no existía, ni tampoco el último beso, ni las miradas de despedida. Si no pasaba el año, entonces Draco no se iba, y Harry sólo quería creer que Draco estaba con él.


End file.
